


For the Cause

by egbertical



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Butts, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbertical/pseuds/egbertical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ancestors of the Alpha kids are known as the few who stood tall against Crockercorp and the tyrant Betty Crocker, aka the Baroness. Two of them -- Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider -- decided to take a more personal approach to achieve rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Cause

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic ever here. be gentle with me, children. the fic itself is based off of the fanart drawn by inksteaks (http://inksteaks.tumblr.com/post/21700411327/their-rebellion-was-indeed-legendary-full) incase anyone wants to take a gander!

Enough was enough. 

The brainwashing found in every subtlety known to man. The not-so-secret assassinations of prized actors, politicians and other famed individuals such as poor Donald Glover. Even the baked goods reeked of lies and manipulation. Betty Crocker had played the world and took it upon herself to be the puppeteer who orchestrated its demise.

That's when the middle finger would find itself extending proudly in the air, imprinting the raunchy visual of two blondes pushing and grinding against each other with the ferocity of animals in heat. Moans were in abundance, sweat following in pursuit, glistening on their bare bodies. Good. The reflection of the lighting shining down on one's back would emphasize their nakedness to any viewers that may have been watching. But just who would be watching? 

\----------------

"This is guerrilla warfare climbing to another peg on the echeladder of risque, David," Rose whispered out as she took a sip of the chilled wine in her glass. It was hours before their 'operation' would begin but days after young Glover's demise. Crocker had been catching on to the compiled works of both Strider and Lalonde slowly but surely. Even the most well hidden messages found in their novels, novellas, music and films were unearthed with the Baroness' uncanny abilites. Dave played it off with his natural coolness, but he knew the clock was ticking with what little time they had left.

"Might as well take the gloves off and slap a bitch with 'em while we have the chance, you know?" 

A light shrug followed his statement, mirroring the sip of her beverage with one of his own. It took them a bit of time and effort, but they found a secluded area that the Baroness hadn't gotten ahold of just yet. Anywhere else would have spilled the beans on their deviousness. Dave laughed at the potential irony of hiding a plan that involved doing something publicly, even if it was public to one and one person. The light smile tugging at the corner of Rose's lips showed she appreciated it as well. 

"If you say so. You're not known for your austere portrayals in your films, however. Are you sure you are up to the task? I can easily fake for the both of us..." The grin thickened at the scowl Dave gave her through his blackened visor. He knew she could just see the disappointment in his face. His retort, however, showed it didn't affect him in the slightest. "Only one way to find out. I'll be sure to surprise more than just you during our li'l performance."

\----------------

Rose screamed out in utter pleasure, purple tinted fingernails digging themselves into said sweat-glistened back of Dave. His hips rocked back and forth, inches of throbbing flesh pushing inside of her dripping orifice with much vigor. Both of them seemed extremely pleased with themselves. Were they having more fun with this than they intended? Or were they trying to come off as ecstatic over fucking each others brains out so their one-man audience would be in utter disgust?

No matter the reason, his pace and grip on her had not slackened for the past few minutes. He was barreling inside of her, cock burying itself inside of the inners of Rose's crotch. While she was most certainly the vocal point, he emphasized how normal consensual sex would look to, hm, an alien with no knowledge of human sex lives by proving his dominance for the time being. The glint in Rose's eyes with a faint smirk edging forward would prove to him that it would not last for long.

Every so often, red hues would glance upward and towards something uncertain. He was clueless as to where she was looking from. She could have had the greatest viewpoint of his hot ass or was perhaps fixated on their faces contorting with immense pleasure. Dave just hoped for the best as he stared upwards all while his bottom half went to town, letting whoever may be watching know that they couldn't resist looking away. Curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, a Baroness' pride and so-called purity.

"Nnn.. Dave, dear. While I appreciate your, mm!, effort and attempt to play it cool during our act of attempted voyeurism.. will you please keep your eyes on the prize?" One of her hands pulled away from his back to slap at his cheek. It wasn't hard enough to make an impact; just a playful pap, so to speak. Her physical contact did the trick as Dave returned his attention to her, a toothy smile evident on his face. "Heh, my bad. I'm just.. nngh, getting my dick hard at the thought of that chicks face right now. Yours ain't too bad either, before you freak."

That hand of hers would find itself smacking him on his backside for that comment. He replied with a snort and made sure his next thrust would meet her hips all the way. She purred out in return and let her hand rest on his rump for the time being, the other reaching down to rub at a part of her that was awfully lonely and in need of attention. Experienced, veteran fingers took the hardened nub that rested above her pussy into its grip. Rose's moans deepened in pitch as the shots of pleasure ran its coarse. Her thumb and forefinger were doing a good job at mimicking Dave's previous hobbies of spinning vinyls.

He appreciated the sentiment and placed his lips against her jawline, butterfly kisses trailing up and down the right side of her face. Her fingers were working their magic while she let her neck roll to the side, exposing it for him to have easier access to. Dave bit down on the pale flesh and what quickly followed was a series of rough sucks. Call it one of Mr. Strider's many types of signatures, but she wasn't going to leave without a mark to show he had crossed paths with her in the bedroom. Besides, he had to up the ante on showmanship if he wished to truly give off a big 'fuck you' to Crocker and everything she stood for. 

\----------------

"So are we going to do some real kinky shit, or do you think that's normal for her? I'm up for some Arabian Goggles or the Egyptian Anaconda if you are," Dave blurted out with glee. His drink had been long since finished and he was now discussing how they would be going about it between the two of them. She almost choked on her liquor before gently setting it down on the table. Curious fingertips stroked at one of his thighs, a playful wink made to much of his dismay. "I'm up for whatever your threshold can take; pain, pleasure and anywhere inbetween."

He instantly looked away before whipping his head back with a determined look. She may have gotten to him in the past with that mindset, but not today. His opponent was the head of a global-wide company of baked goods, not his sibling. "Let's not get into the technicalities of what I can handle. We'll be here all night if that's the case," Dave replied with a wink of his own. It didn't have nearly the same effect as one belonging to that of a Lalonde, pre-Scratch or no. 

\----------------

Momentum had turned in Rose's favor. They had already made a mess of each other with bodily fluids and her ass was now firmly planted on the lap of Dave's, bouncing up and down with increasing dedication. Mounds of flesh on both top and bottom of her lithe frame followed in sync of her slams downward on his cock. She made sure he was feeling awfully helpless at the moment, those very same nails that were digging in his back earlier now pinning him to the bed. It had begun to feel too good for the both of them, and they were silently accepting the fact that it wasn't just for Crocker's viewing pleasure. 

Maybe Dave was getting off to the thought that the crazy bitch may have been liking what she was seeing. Was she working her finger in and out of her cunt, eyes desperately pried to her window-shaped screen? Did the thought of having two celebrities fucking each other on her behalf come off as highly arousing for her? Fuck no, he assumed, but his imagination could go pretty wild when he had someone usually elegant and mannered bouncing on his dick like she wanted his cum more than anything in the world. And for those few brief moments, maybe she did.

Rose may have kept him in a prison made by her own arms, but his pair of hands were free to do their own bidding. He was a tall man in his later years, giving him just enough reach to bend his arms forward and down to scoop up her ample backside into his palms. She was free of blemishes, a sign of a well-pampered woman who knew how to make use of one's finances from top-selling novels when it wasn't spent on cold war-like tactics against the Baroness. His fingers dug into the smooth flesh, palms shaking to make that round, goddamned amazing ass of hers shake. Heh, maybe their audience had a thing for flighty broads and the butts that belonged to them. Dave sure as hell did.

"I'm.. mmf, getting confused as to what your motives are, Dave dearest. But I suppose I can't complain at this very given moment, can I?" Rose could barely slip that constructed sentence out before she would feel a masculine hand imprinting itself on her ass. She gave him a glare that almost asked, "Did you really just do that?", and he'd reply with a smirk that said, "Yes the fuck I just did. Now do you want another?"

And that's what she would get. The resounding smack of palm-meets-ass would fill the room of their unknown location with Rose wincing after. Yet... her nose flared up and she continued riding his cock with no hitch in her rhythm. She must have picked up on his youthful tendencies to scratch records and remix her own violin-constructed harmonies. Now they were constructing a brand new track to the album, the chorus comprised of two sets of moans and whines and groans and purrs. 

She would take security in wrapping her arms around his neck while his found shelter against those soft cheeks. There was a staredown between the two, as if competing among one another to see who could go on longer. It was already known between the two of them that he made up his prematurity in the bedroom with stamina, but dammit, he was devoted to the cause! With his jaw clenching tight and her chest heaving and bouncing just like the rest of her body, it was unknown as to what would happen. For a duo that had a certainty of the future's outcome on their end, there was something refreshing about experiencing the undetermined. Both of their bodies froze up and mouths gaped wide.

There was no doubt that they were both getting close. A simple yet eloquent, "R-Rose..." was all that Dave could get out. Her retort would be something similar but with rising bravado. She was now bouncing harder and harder, taking each inch of that cock inside of him with little to no problem. Rose was fucking soaked at this point, after all, so having him slip in and out wasn't even considered a problem. Like any proper finale, they made sure to step it up a notch so their viewers had a show to remember.

With a final series of wet smacks of the bottoms of her asscheeks hitting his toned thighs, they both found each other in a stalemate. Neither beat the other as they met a ceremonious occasion of a Strider and Lalonde reaching climax at the same time. It was obvious that they themselves were surprised by this. Rose's body writhed and shuddered in Dave's lap as she felt a torrent of thick cum fill her up. She rode his dick like the orgasmic wave she found herself on while his hips barely thrusted up to meet her halfway. For once, the two of them were kept shut up, simply enjoying the benefits that came with a simultaneous release. As the boiled up pleasure simmered down and their bodies felt the consequence of being so rough, Dave nestled his forehead against the small of her neck and recollected his breath.

All that would be seen was a hand finally prying itself away from Rose's backside, rising above her back and her shoulders and even her head. A balled up fist extended into the air until it reached as high as it could. It stayed that way for only a second until a finger slipped its way through the confines it created. If there was a way for a mere digit to express pride, it would be seen as his middle finger said everything that needed to be said.

Your shit is wrecked, Crocker.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked what you read (be honest, u kno u fapped), you can follow me on egbertical.tumblr.com! i'll be writing up more fanfics as time passes, i'm sure.


End file.
